In the Next Life
by Heartless1011
Summary: "Lets meet again in the next life."  "Yeah, I'll be waiting."  What happens if there was a next life? What would happen? After everything is long over. Will the Organization make a come back or will Rixak fail to make a life for herself and die, again.
1. It was just a Dream, right?

**Author's Notes:**

Rated M for language and sexual content later on ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**In the Next Life**_

**Summery**

"**Let meet again in the next life."**

"**Yeah, I'll be waiting.**

**What happens if there is a next life? What would happen? After the Keyblade War, after Castle Oblivion, after everything. Even after Xion's replacement's destruction. Will Organization XIII rise again, if they do it will be with or without Rixak. Will the new XVI member remember her past before Xemnas orders her destruction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**It was just a ****Dream****, right?**

**Unknown**

"Darkness?"

Looking around there in the distance was a bright, hopeful white light. "But what's that?" Reaching forward toward the enlightenment the distance became short, the light engulfing my being with in a matter of seconds.

'_Open your eyes_,_ me Lady_,' suddenly out of nowhere light came into sight. Upon opening my eyes I noticed I was in my room, finally realizing the light had come from the window. I sat up groaning and rubbing my face, recognizing what had woke me up. The annoying tapping of rocks being thrown against my window above my bed.

"What the hell," I mutter as I look out the window. There upon the street below were two teenage boys, one about 19, and the other about 16, my age. The fiery spiked ponytailed 19 year old was surprisingly lanky for the job he had, however he was quite muscular. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves and neck hole torn, so his shoulders showed, along with a longer red shirt underneath. His cargo pants hung loosely on his hips, so much so that he had to wear a black leather belt but even that didn't help much, they just reached the bottom of his knee cap where they tucked under. With a black chain around his neck and upside down teardrop tattoos on his face making him look like a total badass, the roman numeral eight only and to the effect. The younger blond teen, who's hair stood up on one side, defying gravity, didn't look as tough, however he is tougher. He wore a black zip up that just barely missed his pants with a white jacket that had red on the shims. His pants also hung loosely, they were black skinny jeans with baggy French grey covers that came to his mid-thigh. He was obviously a skater punk with black studs in his ears, though most would not notice on his left hip a roman numeral thirteen tattoo was placed. There in the hand of the 19 year old was a rock.

Opening the window I yelled, "what do you want, Axel."

"You," responded the 19 year old redhead mechanic.

"I'm so flattered, now tell me what you really want," I shouted sarcastically.

"You at the fountain in five minutes," he grinned. I thought about it for about it for about 5 seconds before yelling "fine" and shutting the window.

**Axel**

I watched as a 16 year old girl with cool grey-blue and black hair turned back to me, looking down with her cobalt blue eyes with a cerulean line around her pupil yell "fine." When she shut the window I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down to come face to face with a blond who's hair stuck out on one, his cobalt eyes looking in to mine.

"Yeah," I said gently as I began to walk to the fountain that was on the other side of town.

"We're running out of time, Axel," he said with a stern voice, that one would think it impossible for the blond to muse because of how innocent he looked.

"I know that , Roxas," I smirked thinking of ways to annoy the girl that was coming to meet us.

"So what do we do, tell her?" he asked as he began to look ahead.

My smirk fell at the question, " no, we have to wait for her to remember herself," I said as I watched to make sure I didn't run over any small children.

"But Xenmas…"

"No, if we tell her, her brain might short circuit and send her in to a permanent coma," I said sternly as we arrived at the fountain.

"Ok," he gave in as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the side of the fountain.

**Rixak**

When I finally got my hair to stay up, I ran out the door with my skateboard. Throwing it on the ground and jumping on, I made my way down Market Street, going as fast as possible. When I finally made it to the fountain Axel yelled to me.

"Your late."

" By how much," I questioned still out of breath from the rush over here.

"About three seconds," he grinned.

"You ass, I'm not late," I yelled angrily.

"Calm down, its not my fault that your slow," he chuckled.

"You little,,"

"Shut up you two, your drawing unneeded attention," Roxas said, finally speaking up.

"Oh, hey Roxas," I said letting go of Axel who had been in a choke hold. iBut if I did that I'd draw even more unneeded attention./i "So what I miss," I asked leaning against the fountain with Axel on my left, and Roxas on my right.

"Nothing really," Axel said calmly.

"So what we going to do?" I asked, curious as to why he woke me up.

"Ain't got that far."

"Than why did you wake me up?"

"Cause its fun to annoy you."

"Yo-."

"Hey I got an idea," Roxas chimed in.

"What," I turned to him.

"We can go to the beach tomorrow."

"That a good idea, so today we can earn the money."

"But first, sea salt ice cream," he said as he got off the ledge of the fountain and walked to the ice cream cart.

"Ok," I said, looking out of the corner of my eye over at Axel, wondering if I should tell him about the dreams.

**Axel**

"Hey, Axel," the girl asked.

"What?" I said looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you believe in reincarnation," she asked.

"Yeah, why," I raised a brow.

"No reason, just curious,"

'_Is she starting to remember!_' I was going to ask her why she was interested in reincarnation when Roxas walked back up with Sea Salt Ice Cream. Once we were done we went to Market Street, when Roxas and I were finally alone I told him about what Rixak had said.

"Hey, Rox."

"Yeah."

"She starting to remember," I said seriously.

His eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Yeah, it won't be long now."

"So, soon No. **XVI**, Rixak, will be back," he stated.

"Yeah, well lets get this over with," I smirked one last time.

**Rixak**

I woke up late so I rushed to get ready and ran all the way to the fountain. When I got there only Axel was there. I walked over and just to piss him off I sat on his back.

"So where's Roxas?" I ask.

"He'll be here." I sigh as I try to catch my breath as we wait for Roxas.

**Roxas**

"She's starting to remember," I say to my boss.

"Really, that's good it would have been a shame to have turned her into a dusk," came a deep, mysterious voice that belonged to a dark figure with long flowing silver hair and piercing orange eyes that glowed in the light of the fireplace. " See to it that her progress keeps going smoothly or I'll have no choice but turn he into a dusk," he continued leaning forward to reveal his dark tan skin.

"Yes sir," I say before turning and walking out of the old mansion. Once outside I break into a run, 'I'm so totally late.'

When I finally reach the fountain I tell my friends, "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem," Axel says as he stands up. "Just don't do it again," he continues as he begins toward the station. And as we walked toward the station Rixak starts asking question to piss off Axel.

"So, how's training at the shop?"

"It's ok."

"Your hair hasn't caught on fire yet."

"No," he said as vein began to pop out of the side of head from the irritating questions. Finally we made it to the station and got on the train. However, Rixak thought it would be funny to screw with Axel and put ants on his leg. It was hilarious, but they bitched the whole time after until we got to the "Rent-a-Surfboard". A boy about Axel's age with his blond hair styled into a mullet and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Hey guys!" he smiled.

"Hey Demyx, can you give us the usual."

He nodded and gave us the three boards. We surfed for an hour, got ice cream, and went back to surfing, well I did at least.

**Axel**

I watched as Roxas stood up and surfedin the pipe line.

"Hey, Ax," Rixak said gently.

"Yeah."

"Are we-,"she stopped and looked out at Roxas.

"What?"

"Are we in the next life now," she asked still looking out at Roxas.

"Finally you remember," I say standing up.

**Rixak**

When Axel stood up I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"Ah."

Axel turned back to me, "Rixak are you ok?" All the dreams flashed past my eyes , every thing was coming back to me now. All the memories I had forgotten. I jumped up and hugged/tackled Axel.

"I'm sorry," I said as I started to cry.

"For what?" he surprised at my reaction.

"For forgetting you."

"It's ok."

"Really?" she says looking up.

"Really."

"Ok but I have question."

"What is it."

"Out of all my memories from before Roxas isn't there, why is that?"

"You joined the Organization after Roxas left."

"Oh," I say as I watch Roxas walks up.

"What's up?" he ask.

Axel lets go and moves to the side as I say, "I remember now". His eyes grow wide and he tackles me to the ground hugging me.

"Finally, I was worried!"


	2. Let's get back on Track

**Chapter 2**

**Lets Get Back on Track!**

**Rixak**

After I told Roxas I remembered we went back to Twilight Town, once off the train we headed to the old mansion out in the woods. And right as I was about to ask why they brought me to the creepy, old, smelly mansion the fucking gate swung open. It scared the shit out of me! "Uh, why did we come here," I asked as we walk into the mansion.

"You remember Xemnas, right?" Axel asked. So this was where he was hiding. I remember seeing all the other twelve but I never once saw Xemnas over this last year.

_'But what has he been doing?' _I mulled over this as we entered a large room with a fireplace. In the middle of the room sat a man on an old Victorian chair. His appearance was odd for lack of better words, his hair was an off white color that flowed down to his mid-back. He had piercing orange like eyes, his skin was a deep tan color which made both his eyes and hair pop out. The room was dark except for the fire burning in the fireplace, which in turn cased a warm, orange glow on everything in its path. My attention turned to his right where another man stood, his skin was a much lighter color than the man in the chair. He also had long flowing hair however his went to his lower back and was a light midnight blue color. His eyes reminded me that of a wolves, they were a bright yellow that seemed to glow in the low light, he also had a X shaped scar between his eyes that reminded me even more of a wolf with battle scars. Both the white haired man and blue haired man were wearing long black leather coats with black boots and black jeans, the Organization's uniform. I looked to the left of the white haired person to see a black man with an orange eye. Yeah, I mean eye not eyes cause from what I can see he only has one eye. There wasn't much to him, he wore clothes that reminded me of a terrorist. The only thing that really stood out was he had a huge red bandage around his head, it cover everything but his mouth and right eye. He gave the man in the chair the glare of death obviously wanting the man to fall over dead. However, it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Welcome back to your old life, Rixak," the man in the chair greeted.

"It's good to be back, Xemnas," I said looking the in the eyes.

"Impressive, however I am not convinced, let's test your memory. Shall we?"

"A test?"

"Yes a test," said the man on the right of Xemnas. "Do you have a problem with his decision?"

"No, not at all, ask me what you like."

"Excellent, now tell me the names of every Organization XIII member in order," he ordered leaning forward in his old chair, creaking could be heard as he did so.

"No. 1 Xemnas…" I was cut short.

"Wait," Xemnas stopped me," that's to easy, also tell me what each member controls". A smirk was plastered on the mans elegant features, I shrugged and began once again.

"No. I Xemnas, has the power to control nothingness itself. No. II Xigbar, he holds the power to manipulate space. No. III Xaldin, he controls the wind. No. IV Vexen, the power over ice. No. V Lexaeus, master of the earth. No. VI Zexion, he weaves illusions. No. VII Saix, he has no power over anything, his usual calm is broken only by the Moon, which in turn makes him go berserk," I paused looking towards the man with the scar on his face.

"Please continue," Saix ordered nicely.

"No. VIII Axel," I smirked remembering all of his pranks he once pulled on Saix. "He has the poxer to weild fire. No. IX Demyx, has a mastery over water. No. X Luxord, the power to manipulate time. No. XI Marluxia, he controls flowers. Like that's not gay," I muttered the last sentence, in attempt to not be heard.

"What was that?" Xemnas questioned raising his brow as he did so.

"Nothing," I say. I could hear Axel trying not to laugh, obviously my attempt had failed.

"Then, please, continue."

"No. XII…" I was cut of once again.

"Axel, I don't see what is so comical," Xemnas told Axel.

"I'm sorry, Xemnas. I was just remembering a funny joke Roxas told me earlier," Axel apologized.

"Remember the joke later, will you. I am sorry, Rixak. Would you please continue once more."

"No. XII Larxene, lightning obeys her call. No. XII Roxas, he commands the power of light," I looked down towards the ground and continued once more, "No. XIV Rixak, wields the power of darkness."

"Well done, now name their occupations over the last year," Xemnas ordered.

"No. XIV, high school student. No. XIII, high school student. No. XII, police academy weapons department."

"Would you care to explain that last one?"

"No. XII teaches students to use tasers."

"Thank you, continue on."

"No. XI, gardener. No. X, casino manager. No. IX, surfboard instructor, I still haven't figured out how you got him to get a job. No. VII, mechanic in training. No. VII, high school principle. No. VI, librarian. No. V, high school gym teacher. No. IV, high school science teacher. No. III, martial arts teacher. No. II, bartender. No. I, observation of memory progression."

"Well done, very few of the members were able to get that one right."

"Do you have any other questions for me?"

"Yes, I do. What are we?"

"Nobodies."

"Explain?"

"When someone with true strength in their hearts loses that heart and becomes a Heartless, ever so often a second version of them comes into being. These 'Nobodies' have no hearts to feel with; only memories of their human past and what it was like to feel," I sigh.

"Organization XIII? What is it?"

"A group comprising of fourteen powerful Nobodies, the strongest of our kind. Our ultimate desire: Kingdom Hearts, the almighty force that we believe will make us complete."

"Very good, one last question."

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Who was the original 14th member?" Xemnas smirked. I heard a soft gasp behind me, probably Roxas thinking I didn't know who she was.

"Her name…her name was Xion. She could also wield the Keyblade before she was destroyed."

"Amazing, considering how short your first life was."

I gritted my teeth together, " May I go now?"

"Not yet, Diz you had something to say?" The man on the left of Xemnas stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, my plans for Sora to dash this damn organization failed. So, I will now help you, unhappily, with any questions about your memories," Diz frowned.

"Enthusiastic aren't we," I said sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Sarcasm, you and Axel seem to have a lot of that. However, sarcasm won't get you anywhere."

"Yeah, yeah, you keep lying to yourself, old man," I say as I walk out of the room and just before he could start yelling about how disrespectful I was Axel shut the door.

"You haven't changed," Axel commented as we walked to the gate.

"Well who would help you torture Saix if I changed?" I smirked.

"You two are so childish," Roxas commented.

"Like your not," I laugh as I walk through the break in the town's wall. "So what now?"

"We wait," Axel said suddenly serious.

"For what?"

"For the other members to gather," Roxas answered.

"Then what?"

"Back to the Castle, duh?" Axel said as if it were obvious.

"Well, excuse me for asking," I said as I punched him.

"Your excused," Axel laughed, Roxas joining him.

"Well looks like my summer vacation is over," I said softly. Suddenly everything began to fade into darkness.

"Hey, Rixak?" Axel's voice cut through the darkness softly. Suddenly, I could hear Axel yell, "RIXAK!"

**Axel**

I quickly picked up Rixak's crumbled form, and ran with Roxas beside me back to the mansion.

"Diz, tell me what the hell is wrong with Rixak," I yelled at Diz, not caring that Xemnas had been talking to him.

"What happened," Saix asked calmly walking over the couch where I had laid Rixak.

"She was just fine then all of a sudden she collapsed."

"Don't worry, she's fine," Diz said completely unconcerned. I walked over to him to him and grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"She's like a little sister to me. If there's something wrong with her I suggest you tell me. Now, answer my question," I growled.

"It's natural, when she was destroyed she was only a few days old. Roxas remember when your memories were coming back you would pass out, well that's what's happening to her now," he finished as I threw him to the ground easily.

"Don't worry, Axel. Besides we're going back to the castle," I heard Xemnas say behind me.

"Now?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Yes, everyone is already here. You came in at the perfect time."

"So she'll be ok?"

"Why yes, now let's get back on track, shall we?" he said before opening a dark corridor. I nodded before picking up Rixak and told Roxas to come along.

"Once we get to the castle we have to take her to her room then, then we wait," I told Roxas.

"Wait for what, Axel?" Roxas asked we made our way through the corridor.

"For her to wake up."

**Rixak**

"You really need to wake up," called a voice in the darkness. _But I don't want to. _Soon after I heard the voice the darkness slowly started to fade away. I opened my eyes slowly, I was in a bright white room. Everything in the small room was white, nothing hung on the walls, the only furniture in the room was the bed I was on and a small nightstand. I looked at the nightstand closely, there on top of it was a small white picture frame with a light sky blue shell glued to it in the top right corner. Two very small pink starfish were glued to the bottom edges of the shell, it was a beautiful frame to be so plain. However the picture inside the frame was far from plain, three people on the beach grinning their asses off and making hand signs. Suddenly, I felt a painful throb in my head.

"What the hell," I said sitting up on the bed, holding my throbbing head in my left hand.

"Finally your awake," came a voice. "Come on, we got to get to the Round Room, grab your coat," the person said as he walked out of the room. I grabbed my coat and ran down the hall after the man. Suddenly he stopped and turn to me. "Do you remember anything?" he asked as I pulled up my hood. I looked at him in confusion,_ I didn't know I had forgotten anything._ The man groaned in annoyance, "ok what's your name and number?"

"I'm Rixak, No. XIV"

"In case you forgot, I'm Axel. A-X-E-L No. VIII, got it memorized?"

"I know who you are, I not stupid, dumbass," I said in annoyance.

"Really?"

"Uh, yea," I say as everything starts to rush back.

"Good, come on," Axel says walking down the hall once more. I follow him until he comes to a holt once again. "Stay here until they call you in," he says as he walks through the giant double doors.

"Ok."

**Axel**

"She's outside," I say as I pull my hood up and walk to my seat.

"Excellent," Xemnas says a smile on his face. "Bring her in!"

**Rixak**

After about five minutes of waiting I got bored. So, I leaned on the window sill opposite of the giant doors, I looked down below at a town it was raining. Finally, the door opened, I stood and walked into the Round Room. The man in front of me smiled down at me from his chair that was plastered high in the room, the rooms ceiling had to be at least 15 feet tall. His hood was also up like everyone else in the room, however, you could still see his glowing orange eyes in the shadow of the hood. He looked around the giant room at his comrades.

"As you all know," he started, "we never got to welcome our new member to the organization." He looked around once more before looking do to me. "Welcome to Organization XIII, No. XIV Rixak. Our new fourteenth member," I nodded at him, he closed his eyes before he nodded back. :Now Saix, I need you to make it possible for someone to train with Rixak for today."

"As you wish, Xemnas," came the man who sat in the chair marked with 'VII'.

"You are all dismissed," Xemnas announced. Not knowing what to do I watched as eleven of the others left. Only Xemnas, Saix, and I were left in the room. Suddenly I heard voice Saix's voice, he was standing next to me.

"Rixak, you and Xaldin will be going to Twilight Town for training," he stated calmly.

"Uh, one question."

"What is it?" he asked looking up from his clipboard.

"How do I get there?"

"Through a dark corridor."

"Then where's Xaldin?"

"In the Gray Area."

"Uhh…where's that?"

"Seriously? Do you know where anything is?" he asked angrily.

"I only know how to get there from my room," I said when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I had forgotten Xemnas was there.

"Saix please don't get angry, she never really got to know the castle before," Xemnas said.

"I am sorry, Xemnas. I forgot," he said calm once again.

"Good, now please take Rixak to the Gray Area." I could feel the sexual between, were they together?

"Yes, sir," he said before leading me to the Gray Area. Once we came to the door of the Gray Area Saix said, "remember you come here everyday after you wake up."

"Ok," I answered as we walked through the doors. There was a dark corridor on the opposite side of the room next to it stood a tall well built man with dark dreadlocks and piercing purple eyes. "That must be Xaldin," I muttered under my breath.

"Xaldin, as you know, you will be training with Rixak today. You both may leave when you are ready."

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Finally the second chapter! I know its been like months since I last updated but I didn't really have a computer to update with for a few months though. But that's besides the point. Anyways, there are alot of pairing in this story. AkuRoku is just one of the main one, there are also a good bit of oc's in the story. There won't be any AkuRoku action until chapter 5 and that's only a little. Things don't really get going until chapter 4 really so be patient with me.

Reveiw and i might update faster!

_~Darker*than*Night~_


End file.
